


Synonims

by NicklaStern



Series: SuperCorp-tober [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Good misunderstandings, Misunderstandings, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicklaStern/pseuds/NicklaStern
Summary: Kara is busted for the silliest reason





	Synonims

**Author's Note:**

> Supercorp-tober 3!!!  
Glasses!!!

Kara and Lena were sharing her first double date with Alex and Sam. It was funny and delicious. Lena and Sam cooked for their favourite Danvers girls. 

Kara had been waiting for a while to tell the Super truth to Lena. But then she was ready and was waiting after dinner to tell her.

But first, the dishes!

"Alex and I'll do the cleaning!" Kara said

"Don't be silly, Kara. Both are my guests. I'll clean" Lena reached for the glasses in Kara's hands

Kara didn't let her saying "but you cooked, it's the least we can do"

They continued this back and forth of the two deciding who would clean. Sam and Alex watching with amusement until Lena wore her CEO tone saying "that's it Kara! Give me the glasses!!!" 

All were shocked, Lena wasn't mad but her tone was scary. Everything happened so fast specially for Alex when she saw Kara leaving the glasses on the table. And instead taking the glasses from her face and handing them over to Lena.

"Kara, you idiot!!!" Alex said face-palming hard

Sam and of course Lena were petrified looking Supergirl standing there

"Am I dating...Supergirl?" The Luthor said

All eyes looking at Kara now "oopsie?"


End file.
